My Little Minecraft: Friendship is Budder!
by Natflash498
Summary: Join Sky and his friends on a Buddery Journey in Block City, Where Sky meets new friends (And quite a few new enemies), and learns about the magic of Budder- I mean, Magic of Friendship! This is a Story you don't want to miss! *ON TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone! I'm Natflash498, the author of **_**My Little Minecraft: Friendship is Budder!**_** But you probably know that cuz you clicked this!**

**I just wanted to do this quick little guide before I actually start uploading chapters, so you know who's going to be who in the series! So, yeah. TO THE CHARACTERS!**

Sky: Twilight (**Kinda Obvious**)

Deadlox: Applejack (**DON'T DO DIS TWILIGHT-I MEAN SKY!**)

Ssundee: Pinkie Pie (**Derp Ssundee as Pinkemina. RUN FO YO LIVES!)**

HuskyMudkipz: Rarity (**To be fair, Da Fish has a Tux.**)

BajanCanadian: Rainbow Dash. (**Biggums, it needs to be 20% Cooler.**)

TrueMU: Fluttershy (**With Jeffrey as Angel Bunny! XD**)

Vengelfe: Spike (**Ok, she's not Team Crafted. But put two and two together and you'll find out why…**)

Notch: Princess Celestia (**COME ON, YOU ALL SAW THIS COMING!**)

Herobrine: Nightmare Moon (**It makes sense.**)

ASF Jerome: Gilda (**As surprising as this sounds, it does make sense…**)

AntVenom: ? (**Come on, take a stab at it. If you get it right u gets a cookie (#) **)

SetoSorcerer: ?(**Don't worreh, I got plans for meh favorite brewer…**)

Deceptibonk: Queen Chrysalis (**Again, makes sense… kinda…**)

AshleyMarieeGaming: (Sorry if I got it wrong) Cheerilie (**BRITISH PPLZ RULE.**)

Connor [Mitch's Bro]: Scootaloo. (**BRODERLY LOVES, PEOPLES.**)

Bodil40: Big Mac (**BO-DIL-40!**)

Cheese Sandwhich: Lancypoo (**BATTLE OF DA CRAZY!**)

**ERMAHGERDI'MSUCHADERP (ERMAGERD I'M SUCH A DERP)**

**I just realized, like, right now, dat I need OC's.**

**Yeah. Just now. SO PLZ SENDS MEH SOME!**

**AND NO, I DON'T HAVE A PM BOX, IF U WERE WONDRIN.**

**Name: (Sort of a given)**

**Age: (It needs to be between 6 or 16.)**

**Gender (Also sort of a given.)**

**Personality: (I might bend it a little to fit the Hero/Villain.)**

**Side: (As in Hero or Villain)**

**SLOTS FOR OC'S (Or just Minecraft Youtubers who fit the bill.)**

**Shim & Sham (Both girls, and need to be twins.)**

**Awezotal (Girl [Seriously, I can't be the only one who got her name wrong…])**

**Daring Do (Boy)**

**Queen Sombra (Boy)**

**Prince Cadence (Should he be a OC or GoldenSolace? U decide)**

**Glimmer Shield (Girl)**

**Discord (Girl [This gal is either gonna get a lot of OCs or almost none. I feelz it])**

**Aloe & Lotus Blossom (Just for fun, but both Girls.)**

**The WonderBolts (Any Gender, but two Girls and a Boy.)**

**Applebloom & Sweetie Belle (Girl or Boy.)**

**Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon (Boys or Girls)**

**Tirek (Is this right? IDK, but Boy.)**

**Lightning Dust (Girl)**

**And, of course….**

**DERPY! (I honestly can't decide if Derpy should be a OC or Bashur, LOL)**

**So, yea, that's pretty much it. Hope you guys send in OC's, and the Next Chapter is gonna be DA VERY FIRST EPISODE!**


	2. The Elements of Harmony Part 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome to the very first Chapter of 'MLM', and firstly:**

**ERMAHGERD I'M SO SORREH FOR THE REALLY WEIRD TITLE!**

**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER! MY MIND WAS DERPEH!**

**But enough about that. DISCLAIMER TIIIIME!**

**I do not own Minecraft or My Little Pony.**

**MLP is owned bu Hasbro Studios, and Minecraft is owned by Mojang! (Or is it Notch? Hmm...)**

* * *

_~Once upon a time, in the quite blocky world of Minecraft~_

_~There were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony for all the land~_

_~To do this, the eldest used his god-like powers to raise the sun at dawn~_

_~The younger brought out the moon to begin the night~_

_~Thus, the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all different kinds of people~_

_~But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful~_

_~The people relished and played in the day his older brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night~_

_~One fateful day, the younger brother refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn~_

_~The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed into a wicked man of darkness, Herobrine!~_

_~He vowed he would shroud the land in eternal night~_

_~Reluctantly, the older brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to Block City, The Elements of Harmony!~_

_~Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother, and banished him permanently inside the moon~_

"…The older brother took responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Minecraft for generations since."

"Hmm, Elements of Harmony…" The teen said. The teen was none other than SkyDoesMinecraft, one of the best students of King Notch, ruler of Minecraft.

He kept stroking his hands on the pages with his black gloves with their white trim. He had a dark grey shirt with black bands surrounding it, with the same colored pants with black shoes. His sunglasses and budder amulet reflected off the little sunlight that was penetrating the large tree he was reading under, and his messy brown hair was being swept up by a light breeze.

Anyway, back to Sky's thoughts.

"I know I've heard of those before… but where?" He was staring at the sky as if he expected the answers to fall on top of him.

* * *

Theme Song:

_My Little Minecraft,_

_My Little Minecraft,_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah,_

_My Little Minecraft!_

Sky:_ I used to wonder what friendship could be._

_(My Little Minecraft!)_

Sky:_ Until you all shared its magic with me!_

BajanCanadian:_ Big adventure!_

Ssundee:_ Tons of fun!_

HuskyMudkipz: _A powerful heart!_

Deadlox:_ Faithful and strong!_

TrueMU: _Sharing kindness, It's an easy feat!_

Sky: _And Budder makes it all complete! You have_

_My Little Minecraft!_

Sky: _Don't you know you're all my very best friends?_

* * *

Sky was calmly walking along the path to Camelot to return to his laboratory to try and find more information on the Elements of Harmony, when he was stopped by three players: Gizzy14Gazza, Kkcomics, and-

"THERE YOU ARE, SKY!" Shouted an extremely happy voice.

Oh, yeah, and MunchingBrotato.

"ZexyZex is having a bit of a get together in the West Castle Courtyard. You wanna come?" Gizzy invited the budder teen.

Sky inhaled and bit his lip. "Oh, sorry guys, I have a lot of studying to catch up on." Sky smiled, then immediately dashed off past them, leaving the three Minecrafters confused.

Gizzy just sighed. "Does that guy do anything but study?" He asked his friends. The other two Minecrafters nodded together. Gizzy looked at Sky as he ran off to his Library. "I think he's more concerned with books rather than friends." The three just walked off towards the party.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony!" Sky was racking his brain to try and come up with an answer. He passed by CavemanFilms who was waving at him, but Sky was too preoccupied with thinking then to wave back as he climbed the staircase to his lab.

Meanwhile, a girl with a blue beanie and long, pink and blue hair was carrying a present to ZexyZex's party. She had a white shirt with a jacket, one side pink and the other blue, along with brown pants and black shoes. Her name was Vengelfe, and she was part dragon part human, evident by her small pink and purple tail and small scales on her cheeks.(**A/N: I wonder why Vengelfe is going to be Spike and Husky is going to be Rarity. HMMMMMMM…[Insert Shipping Smile])**

Poor Vengey though, was sent flying across the room along with her present when Sky barged into his library.

"Vengelfe? Vengelfe! Vengey?" He asked as he just noticed the hybrid get up slowly. Sky quickly ran past her and began to search through his books. "There you are! Quick, get me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." Sky just noticed as she got up that a squashed present was on her tail. "What's that?"

Vengey took notice too, and was removing it carefully from her tail. "Well, it was going to be a gift for ZexyZex." She replied in a British accent. Sky just sighed and rolled his eyes as he continues to use his buddery magic to sort through books. "Vengey, come on, you know we don't have time for that."

"But we're on a break!" She called, whining a small bit.

Soon, Sky was using his buddery magic to grab multiple books off the shelves and look at the covers.

"No, No, no, no, NO!" Sky was getting frustrated fast. "Ugh, VENGEY!"

"I found it!" Vengelfe called on top of the ladder, proudly holding a book up for all (Well, Sky) to see. Sky used his magic to pry the book from the Brit's hands, causing her to lean too far out from the ladder and fall down. "Ah!" Focused on the book, Sky dropped the other twenty-something books he was holding up with his magic.

Sky pushed a few unimportant scrolls off to the side of his Book stand, and used his magic to flip through the pages rapidly.

"Elements, Elements, E-E-E, Aha! Elements of Harmony." A grin was then replaced with a frown as Sky read on. "See 'Hero in the Moon?'"

"'Hero in the Moon?'" Vengelfe echoed as she precariously carried books up a ladder to organize and reshelf-. "But that's just an old wives tale. You don't believe in that do you?" But she was too late, as Sky was blasting through pages. "Hero, Hero, Here! Hero in the Moon."

On the page there was the outline of a man in the pale moon as Sky read the text aloud. "A myth from olden Minecraft times. A powerful man who wanted to rule Minecraft for himself, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon."

As Vengey started to place the books back, Sky continued to read. "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape, and he will bring about nighttime eternal!" Sky gasped in horror.

"Vengelfe, do you know what this means?!"

"No?" The Brit, already leaning far outwards on the ladder fell down and collapsed below, until Sky caught her. "Vengelfe, take a note, please, to the King."

"Okie-dokie!" Vengey hopped down from where Sky was holding her, and (somehow) produced a quill and paper, and wrote down what Sky told her to. "_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of magic have lead me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_-"

"Hold on!" Vengelfe called. She was trying to sound out the word so she wouldn't misspell it. "Preci-Prec-" She looked to Sky for help.

"Threshold?"

"Thre-?"

"… Brink?"

"?"

"That something really bad is about to happen!" Sky said, exasperated. Vengey quickly wrote this down as Sky continued, nervously pacing.

"_For as you see, the Hero in the Moon is in fact Herobrine, and he's about to return to Minecraft, and bring with him eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, SkyDoesMinecraft._"

"Sky-Does-Minecraft!" Vengelfe finished writing. "There. All done!"

"Great. Send it." Vengelfe became rather unsure.

"N- Now?"

"Of course!"

Vengelfe became even more unsure.

"I- I don't know, Sky. King Notch is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow."

"That's just it, Vengey!" Sky (Somehow) appeared in her face, making her cower behind the paper. "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that the King is alerted right away!"

After a rather awkward moment, Vengelfe continued to write, as Sky looked annoyingly at the reader. (**YAY! Fourth wall breaking!**)

"Impere-Imprei-"

"IMPORTANT!" Sky shouted at her, knocking her in the bookshelves.

"OK, ok!" She stood up with the letter in her hand, and used her pink and purple fire to light it, acting as a transport between Sky and Notch. Soon, the message smoke drifted into the sky to Notch. "There it's on its way. But ~I wouldn't hold your breath!~ " Vengey sang.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Vengey." Sky said, a confident smile plastered on his lips. "King Notch trusts me completely. In all the years he's been my teacher, he's never once doubted me."

Vengelfe smiled, then her cheeks bulged, and out of her fire, a note, wrapped in red lace with a golden 'N' imprinted on the front of the button that held it. "See? I knew he would want to take immediate action!" Vengelfe grabbed it cleared her throat, and began to read it.

"_My dearest most faithful student Sky. You know that I value your diligence and I trust you completely._" Sky gave a grunt of satisfaction. But he could only gasp at what was next.

"_But you must stop reading those dusty old books!_"

* * *

Sky was soon on a budder chariot being pulled by two white pegasi with budder armor. But Sky was too depressed and annoyed to be happy for all the budder. He was thinking of the note Notch sent him. That Vengelfe was currently reading the rest to him.

"_My dear student Sky. There is more to a young man's life then studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Block City!_" Right when Vengey said it, Block City emerged from the clouds. It was relatively large, but friendly, and Vengelfe was dying to go there, while Sky could care less. She continued with her letter _"And I have an even more important task for you to complete: Make some friends!_"

"UUUUUUUUUUGH!" Was all that Sky could say.

"Look on the bright side!" Vengelfe said, trying to cheer the budder teen up. "King Notch arranged for you to stay at a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Sky was silent for a few seconds, then burst out. "Yes. Yes it does. Wanna know why? 'Cuz I'm right! I'll finish preparations as fast as I can, then go to the library to find some proof of Herobrines return!"

"But, what about making friends like the King said?" Vengelfe spoke softly.

"He said to check preparations. I am his student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Minecraft does not rest on me making friends!" Sky was so busy talking that he didn't even realize they were there when the chariot stopped flying and the pegasi whinnied.

"Thanks you two." Sky quickly said, fed them both sugar cubes, and the ponies snorted, satisfied.

"Maybe the people in Block City have interesting things to talk about!" Vengelfe suggested. She saw a man, a bit older then Sky, walk up to them. He had a black tux with a blue undershirt (**I think It's an undershirt. Correct meh if I'm wrong though.**) with messy brown hair and a five o'clock shave. The biggest thing about him was his sunglasses, which looked a bit like Sky's. He stopped by the duo and waved as he got closer. "Come on Sky, just try." Vengelfe begged in her British accent.

Sky just sighed and said. "OK." He then turned to the man who was standing patiently. "Um… Hello?" He started. The man became startled, gasped, and then ran off in the direction he was heading. Both Sky and Vengey just stared at the man. "Well that was interesting, all right." Sky said, and walked off. Vengelfe just gave a depressing sigh, and followed Sky.

* * *

"Summer Sun Celebration: Official Overseers Checklist. Number One: Banquet Preparations. Sweet Apple Acres. " Vengelfe read on a piece of paper as both her and Sky made their way to a large, red barn, oddly with white and green highlights.

"YEAAAAAAAA!" Both very startled Minecrafters turned to see a white and brown blur run past them to an apple tree, quickly roundhouse-kick it, making the branches shake, and the apples falling neatly into the wooden baskets below. The boy smiled and folded his arms together, obviously proud of his work.

The boy, who looked around the same age as Sky, but with a red eye, as the other eye was covered by his brown bangs, sloping to one side. He had a black headset with green accents, and a white short-sleeved shirt with a black trim, along with his grey pants and black boots with a purple outline.

Sky just sighed and shuffled over to the boy. "Let's get this over with." When he was in distance where he could be heard, he politely introduced himself. "Hi there, my name is SkyDoesMinecraft-"

Sky was soon shaken (Quite literally) when his hand was moving up and down at a speed he thought shouldn't be possible. "Well, hi there, Mister SkyDoesMinecraft, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Deadlox, and here at Sweet Apple Acres, we love makin' new friends!"

"Friends? Actuall-lly" Sky tried to say, with his hand still being shaken. "I'm H-here t-t-to"

"So, what can I do for you?" Deadlox asked, finally stopping his handshake. Sky's hand was still a blur, so Vengelfe stopped it for him. He cleared his throat and continued "I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Care to sample some?"

Sky thought for a minute, then said "Sure, as long as it doesn't take too long-" But when Sky tried to continue, but Deadlox reappeared at a triangle, and was dinging it like no tomorrow.

"SOUPS ON, EVERYBODY!"

"No, no, wait, DON'T DO DIS-" But Sky couldn't finish his sentence, as he and Vengelfe were trampled by dozens of players, rushing them to a table and chairs. With Deadlox appearing next to them.

"Now, how about I introduce ya'll to my family?"

"Er, we really mu-" Sky soon had an apple fritter shoved in his face.

"This here's Aunt Apple Fritter, Aunt Apple Bumpkin, Cousin Apple Gala, Uncle Red Delicious-"

"Are ALL your family members related to Apples!?"

But Deadlox didn't hear him, and kept rattling off Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Step-brothers and Sisters, with all their apple names and their apple treats, and the dishes just kept getting piled and piled on the table until Sky was sure it would break.

Deadlox finally breathed in deeply, and shouted "Bodil40, Radha, and most important" Deadlox said, shoving an apple in Sky's mouth, and walked over to a much older player, asleep on a rocking chair. "Granny Smith. Up and at 'em, Granny!" A noise which sounded like either a snore or a grunt came from Granny, and in her old Grandma voice was waking up. "…Uh, Huh? What? I'm coming, I'm coming…" She said, standing up and hobbling over to where everyone was gathered.

"Why, I'd say there already part of the family!" Sky couldn't take much more of this, so he spit out the apple in his mouth, then faked a laugh.

"Well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way!" He was about to leave, when a small voice was heard.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" He and Venglfe turned and saw Radha with big puppy dog eyes. Sky Inhaled sharply and bit his lip. "Oh, sorry, but we have an awful lot to do." A big depressed "Awwwwwww" Came out from the entire group of people. Sky rolled his eyes, and was probably gonna regret this.

"Fine."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

"Food's all taken care of. Next is Weather." Vengelfe said, checking off the food box and looking up at the sky, while the person sky was holding his full tummy like he was pregnant.

"Ughh….I ate too much pie." He mumbled. Vengelfe was more concerned with the actual Sky, though.

"Hmm. There's supposed to be a guy with 'The Boots with the Fur' on named BajanCanadian, and the shoes allow him to fly so he can clear the sky." Sky looked up at the atmosphere to find multiple clouds.

"Well, he's not doing a very good job, is he?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red and black shape barreled right into Sky, knocking both of them into a massive mud puddle. The teen then pulled himself off, and his red and black checkered jacket and white shirt were flecked with mud. His jeans were a deep navy blue, and his dog tag was tangled in his brown hair. His Brown eyes showed playfulness under a coat of determination.

He laughed then said "Erm, Excuse me? He he..." Sky just kept muttering "Don't get mad, don't get mad…" the teen looked younger then Sky, but he could fly, thanks to the magical shoes with the Fur.

"Hey, let me help you, dood." He said, flying off and returning with a grey cloud. He went to the top, and then bounced on it like a trampoline, releasing a torrent of water down on a muddy Sky, until the cloud was its natural white. The teen looked on him, and his brown hair (along with the rest of him) was sopping wet.

"Opps, um, I think I might have overdone it." The teen was thinking of what to do, while Sky looked like he would kill him if he had the chance. "Um, how about this?" Rage turned to surprise when the brown haired teen flew fast in a circle around him. "My own patented Betty-ful Dry! Oh no, no need to thank me, you're quite welcome."

That's when he saw his hair.

Sky's hair was sticking up in all directions every which-way, with tons of tangles and random strings. The teen did all he could to stifle a laugh, but he could hold it in anymore.

"BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vengelfe took a look at him, and she started to crack up too. Sky, in a robot like voice, pointed at the laughing teen and said "Let me guess. You're BajanCanadian."

Bajan stopped laughing, and then stood up so fast Vengey got knocked clean off. He pointed to himself and smiled.

"The One and Only!" He flew up and looked at Sky in the face. "Why'd you ask? You know me?"

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear. *Sigh* I'm SkyDoesMinecraft, and the King sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah." Bajan said, with a carefree voice as he lounged on a cloud. "That'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy, as soon as I'm done practicing." This piqued Sky's interest.

"Practicing? For what?"

"The YOGSACAST!" The excited Canadian said, pointing at a poster with a few people on it, looking like they belong to a cadet team. They were hopping around a few floating blocks, and a few looked to be sparring. "They're going to be performing at the ceremony tomorrow." He parkoured from cloud to cloud, until he landed on the last one. "And I'M gonna show them my stuff!"

Sky looked sarcastic "THE Yogsacast?

"Yup."

"The most talented PVP players and parkourers in all of Minecraft?"

"That's them!"

"Pffffth, they'd never accept a teen who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day!"

THIS got Bajans' goat the most. He snapped to attention when Sky finished.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Sky got a sneaky grin.

"Prove it."

Bajan, always up for a challenge, immediately flew off, and proceeded to punch, kick, and blast through any cloud in the sky. "Loopy-Loop around and, Whap!" He said, as he finished the last of the clouds. Bajan landed on the ground next to the duo.

"See? What'd I tell you? Ten seconds flat. I'd never leave Block City hanging."

Both the assistant and the boss were shocked at what they saw.

"Ha ha! You should see the look on your face! He he, you're a laugh, SkyDoesMinecraft. I can't wait to hang out some more!" It dawned on Sky what he said, but when he tried to reply, the Canadian was already gone.

"Wow." Was all Vengey could say. "He's Amazing!" She could help but stifle a giggle and poke at Sky's gravity defying hair. Sky just sighed, rolled his eyes, and kept moving forward.

"Wait!" Vengelfe said, trying to keep up. "It's actually kind of cool once you get used to it…"

* * *

Both Sky and his British assistant were in the hall where the festival would take place. Venglfe looked at the checklist for what was next.  
"Decorations!" She then looked up.

"Beautiful…"

"Yes," Sky nodded, especially noticing the budder colored ribbons and banners. "The décor is coming along nicely. This should be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the décor!" Vengelfe insisted, but pointed near the front of the room. "Him…"

At the front of the room, using cyan magic to sort through ribbons was a Mudkip in a tux.

Yes, you read correctly.

A Mudkip. In a Tux.

His light blue head with a white mouth, with orange spikes and a deep blue, rounded fin on the top of his head. His suit was a light grey, and he was sporting a bright red tie.

"No, no, no, Notch, No!" All the while, Vengelfe was looking at the Pokémon in love. She blushed a little, and swept a hand through her multi-colored hair. "I-Is my hair straight? Ho- How do I look?" Sky smiled a small bit at the Brit's awkward adorableness, and went to the front of the room. "Good Afternoon, I'm-"

"Just a moment, please." The Mudkip said, whose name was HuskyMudkips, breezing through ribbons. "I am in the zone! Ah, Yes, Sparkle always does the trick, am I right?" He said, using his blue magic to attach a bright, sparkly red ribbon to a post. "Now, how can I help youah-GAH!" Husky cried, looking terrified at Sky's Porcupine hair.

"Oh my TNT, Sir, whatever happened to your quef`ur?"

"Oh, you, mean my hair?" Sky said, looking up at it awkwardly. "Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Out of my hair?! What about your hair?!" He said, forcefully shoving the budder loving teen out the door. "Hey what are you-Hey! STAHP! SOMEONE!" The teen called, but Vengelfe was too concerned about the handsome Pokémon to get someone to help Sky.

* * *

"No, No. Uh-uh."

Meanwhile, in another section of town, in the _Water Gun_ _Boutique_, The Mudkip was making Sky try on outfits that fit him, and was having quite a few disastrous results.

The Statue of Liberty. "Too Green."

A Gardeners Outfit. "Too Yellow."

A Red Tux with Ashley Style hair. "Too Poufy!" (**A/U: I'M SORRY I HAD TO THROW IT IN THERE!**)

A Manga style boy's school uniform. "Not Poufy enough!"

A Redcoat outfit with a wig looking in the 18th century. "Too Frilly."

A track and field jumpsuit "Too Shiny."

"Oh, go on, Sir!" He finally called after many outfits, finally with a loose fitting white shirt with an adjustable back and jeans, and Mudkip was using his teal magic to make the straps float. "You were talking to me about where you're from."

With that, the amphibian pulled hard at the shirt straps, with Sky trying to breathe, much less talk. "I've…been…sent…from…_Camelot_… to…-"

"HUH?!" With that Husky let go immediately, and with good timing, as Sky's eyes behind his sunglasses were starting to water.

"CAMELOT?!" He said excitement obvious in his voice. "Oh, I'm so jealous!" The Mudkip then continued to make poses.

"The glamor, the sophistication! I've always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are going to be the best of friends!"

Sky was jostled when he heard 'Friend'. No matter where he went, people just wanted him to be their friend! Husky looked down at the gem in the shirts collar. "Emerald?! What was I thinking? I'll get you some DIAMONDS!" He said, rushing off to find them. Sky was quick to grab his original clothes and bolt out the door, running past a now in love Vengelfe.

"Quick! Before this fish decides to dye my hair a new color!"

* * *

"Wasn't he wonderful?" Vengelfe sighed; her scaly cheeks now a rosy pink in thought of the handsome amphibian.

"Focus, Casanova." Sky said bluntly; now back in his traditional clothes. "What's next on the list?"

"Oh, uh…" Vengey quickly looked at the next item on her list. "Music. It's the last one." Sky smiled, as they soon could go to his library, when they heard birds chirping in a beautiful harmony. Both curious, they snuck into the bushes, and saw the birds singing away on a small tree, along with a blue space man, with his blue spaceman suit with a dark blue shade on his knee pads and arms, and Black highlights threw it all together.

He appeared to be conducting the birds, and he could fly, thanks to his jetpack boots. And by his size, he appeared only a year or two older then Sky.

The birds were singing beautifully, until a Blue jay started to sing a bit off rhythm.

"Oh, oh my. Stop please, everyone." The man said, slightly muffled by his orange-yellow space helmet. The birds ceased chirping, and the man flew up to the off bird. "Excuse me, sir." He began. "I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The bird nodded in understanding, and the man flew down again.

"Ok now, follow me please, a one, a two, a one two three-"

"Hello!" Sky called, scaring all the birds away and startling the man. "OH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds, I just came here to check up on the music, and it sounded beautifully." Sky apologized as the man lowered himself to the ground. He shyly kicked a bit of dirt and looked back and forth at Sky and the ground.

'_Well, this is going great._' Sky thought, awkwardly smiling at the man as he introduced himself. "I'm SkyDoesMinecraft. What's your name?"

The man looked at him and said softly. "Umm, I'm TrueMU."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Umm, My name is …"

"Didn't quite catch that…?"

"I'm - ." The man said so quietly it sounded more like a squeak. Sky looked up at the tree and noticed all the birds were back on.

"Well, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. K- Keep up the good work!"

The man just nodded as Sky turned back. Through his tinted helmet, he saw Sky talking with Vengelfe, as she emerged from hiding in the bushes. "Well, that was easy." He said.

The man immediately perked, flew up high, and cried "A female Dragon-Hybrid!" Scaring away most of the birds again. He flew so fast over to the area, Sky was sent flying into the bushes. "I've never seen a hybrid like you before, you look so awesome!" The man said, taking off his helmet to speak better. Vengelfe did find him quite attractive, with his tan skin, startling blue eyes, and coffee colored hair slightly spiked in the front, (but her heart was truly with Husky.), but she flashed a smile in the collapsed Sky's direction. "Well, well, well." She said, folding her arms and looking at the teen.

"Oh my, she talks! I didn't know hybrids could talk! That's just so incredibly wonderful, I don't know what to say!" Vengelfe soon felt herself getting lifted into the air with Sky's budder magic.

"Well, in that case, we better be going." Sky was walking off, until the teen kept following. "Wait, wait, WAIT!" He caught up with the walking duo and asked the British girl questions.

"What's her name?"

"I'm Vengelfe, but everyone just calls me Vengey."

"Hi Vengey, I'm TrueMU. Oh my, a talking female dragon hybrid! So, what do female dragon hybrids talk about?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Absolutely Everything!" Sky almost gasped, but didn't, just going "Uuuugh…" As Vengelfe started her story.

"Weeeeeeeelllll, I started out as a cute little blue and pink egg…"

* * *

"And that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, except for today. You wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

Sky soon whipped around and faced TrueMU, looking up at his library, located in a tree with many windows. "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying during my visit to Block City, and my friend here needs to get her sleep." He faked smiled while Vengelfe looked confused.

"No I- WAAH!" She went, as Sky secretly pushed her to the ground with his foot. "Aww, wook, she's so sweepy she can't even hold her wittle bawance!" Sky cooed, using a baby voice, and fake smiling, as the boy understood immediately. TrueMU picked her up bridal style off the ground (Which, she did admit, made her blush a little) and flew her gently inside.

"Oh, you poor thing, you simply must get into bed." Sky followed quickly, and then shoved the poor teen outside the door. "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Good night!" He said, slamming the door quickly in the boy's face. Back inside the dark house…

"Humph. Rude much?"

"Sorry, Vengelfe." Sky apologized. "But I have to convince the King that Herobrine is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy players trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

Suddenly, a bright flash entered the room, as Sky and Vengelfe were now surrounded by players of all different Skins.

"SUPRIIIIIIIISE!" They all shouted as confetti and balloons went flying with noise makers being constantly blown.

"UUUUUgh…" Sky moaned, face-palming himself. Suddenly, the man who Sky had tried to make friends with earlier appeared before him, and was speaking rapidly.

"SUPRIIIIIIISE!" He shouted. "Hi, I'm Ssundee and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Very surprised!" Sky said, obviously flustered. "Libraries are supposed to be QUIET."

"Well that's silly!" The man said, and continued to say even when Sky was walking away. "What kind of welcome party would this be if it was quiet?! I mean, DUH! BOO-OORING! I saw you when you first got here, and you were like 'Hello?' and I was all like '*GASP*' Remember? You see, I never saw you before and if I never saw you before, that means you're new, Cuz I know every players, I mean, EVERY player here in Block City!" The man continued to rant even when Sky took a red bottle and began pouring it into a glass with punch.

"And if you're new, it means you haven't met anyone, and If you haven't met anyone, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, which was why I was all like *GASP*. I should have a great-big-ginormous-super-duper-fantastic welcome party and invite EVERYONE in Block City!" At that moment, BajanCanadian, TrueMU, HuskyMudkipz, and Deadlox all appeared by Ssundee's side. "See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"

At that moment, Sky's face contorted in pain, and turned to them, his face going red.

"Are you all right, Dude?" Deadlox asked, worried.

Sky's hair turned comically into fire, and ran off, tears stinging and mouth on fire.

"Aww, he's so happy he's crying!" Ssundee proclaimed.

As Sky went upstairs to recuperate, Vengelfe checked the bottle that Sky was pouring in his drink. "Hot Sauce?!"

"OOOOOOO!" Ssundee said, grabbing it, pouring it on a cupcake, then tossing it in his mouth, and being totally fine, while the others stared at him.

"What? It's good!" He said, his cheeks bulging.

Later in the night, Sky, in his room, was on his bed with his head in a pillow, trying to sleep, while downstairs, music was blaring. He looked outside, then at the clock, groaning because it was so late. Suddenly, the door opened, and Vengelfe walked inside, a lampshade with confetti on it balancing on her head. "Hey Sky! Ssundee is starting Pin the Gunpowder on the Creeper! Wanna play?"

"NO!" Sky shouted at him, the pillow balancing on his head. "All the players in this town are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the Eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everyone has to stay up, or else they'll miss the King raise the sun. You really should lighten up Sky, it's a party." Vengelfe stated, as she walked outside, with Sky mimicking her voice. He then turned up to the ceiling and complained.

"Ugh! Here I thought I would have more time to learn about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making is keeping me from it!" Distraught, he turned to the bright sky, and looked at the moon. But something was different about it.

Curious, he walked over to the window with the book he had with him. He noticed that four stars were inching closer to the moon, which had a mysterious purple-blue fog surrounding it.

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape, and he will bring about everlasting night!" Sky looked at the image in the book, then up to the sky. "I hope the King is right. I hope it is just an old Minecraft tale."

Sky was interrupted as the door opened again, and Vengelfe returned (Still with the Lampshade).

"Come on, Sky, It's time to watch the sun rise!"

* * *

As players were going into the main hall, the crowd started to murmur and whisper to one another. Sky was there, along with Vengelfe, when Ssundee came marching up.

"Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited, cuz I'm excited, I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time when I saw you walk into town and I went *Gasp*, but really, who can top that?!" The crowd went silent as TrueMU was conducting the birds to perform, as a spotlight shown down on mlgHwnT, the mayor of the town, with his neat brown hair, and light and dark green striped shirt, along with his tan pants and black shoes.

"Is, is this thing on?" He asked, gently poking the microphone, and then proceeded to speak. "Um, Ladies and Gentle-trolls, as Mayor of Block City, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

The crowd instantly roared its approval, with chants of "SUMMER! SUMMER! SUMMER! SUMMER!" Sky was the only one not celebrating, letting his eyes drift around the room nervously.

"In just a few moments," mlgHwnT said when the crowd had died down, "Our town will witness the magic of the Sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

Sky was looking up at the glass roof at the moon, as the stars were near the moon, and there was a bright blue flash, and the moons shadows were gone. Sky became incredibly nervous, but no one else paid attention to it, as they were all focused on the Mayor's speech.

"And now, it is my great honor, to introduce to you the ruler of our land, The very person who gives us the sun and the moon every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Minecraft, KING NOTCH!" He cried, and TrueMU's birds started to sing, as Husky pulled the Curtains back, supposedly revealing Notch.

But nothing was there.

"This can't be good." Sky said.

MlgHwnT was shocked, and the crowd was getting nervous. "Re- Remain calm everyone! There must be a reasonable explanatory- Explanation!" Ssundee immediately hopped up and down, cry "Oh! Oh! I love guessing games! Is he hiding?" He asked, looking around.

Husky, on top of the balcony, looked around and, surprisingly, cried. "HE'S GONE!" The crowd gasped in response.

"Ooooooo, He's goooooood, dood." Ssundee said. His smile immediately turned to panic, at the mysterious smog filling up the balcony where Notch was supposed to stand. Soon, everyone else gasped, and Sky looked horrified.

"Oh No….. Herobrine!"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and the Smog parted. Standing in Notch's place, though, was a Steve. Not just any Steve, with his green shirt and jeans, but a Steve with light grey eyes that glowed, with a Cape and Armor as deep purple and Black as the Night Sky.

And THAT'S when Vengelfe fainted.

"**Oh, My beloved subjects.**" Herobrine said, with a rumbling voice like thunder around the room in mock happiness, which soon turned bitter.

"**It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces!**"

Bajan, always a man of action, quickly produced a diamond sword, and pointed it at Herobrine.

"What have you done with Notch?!" He shouted, holding his ground, and was about to fly up if it wasn't for Deadlox holding him back. "Slow down there, nelly!"

Herobrine merely laughed in his face at his courage. "**Why? Am I not ****royal**** enough for you? Don't you know who I am?!**"

"Oh, Oh!" Ssundee cried. "More guessing games! Uh, Hookie Smokes? How 'bout, King Meanie? No, Black Snooty! Black Snoo-"

He was cut short with Deadlox shoving a cupcake in his mouth.

Herobrine looked around, and then flew to different people while he talked. He went to TrueMU first, scaring off all his birds "**Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?**" He went over to Husky next. "**Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?**"

"I did!" Sky shouted, pointing at Herobrine, startling him, and making all eyes turn to Sky.

"And I know who you are. You're the Hero in the Moon: HEROBRINE!"

The crowd gasped at what Sky said, realizing that the legend of Herobrine was true, and not some old tale that parents used to spook their kids. Herobrine looked impressed in Sky's direction. "**Well, Well, Well, some player who remembers me. Bet you also know why I'm here?**"

"You're here to- to!" Sky tried to remember, but it wasn't helping having all eyes on him for the answers. Herobrine just chuckled.

"**Remember this day, little players, for it was your last.**" His cape began to slowly form a twister behind him."**From this moment forth, The Night, Will Last, FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA**_** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Sky, along with all of Block City, could only stare up in horror at the monster that had been unleashed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**29. 29 PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD.**

**I AM TIRED!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER! In the next chapter (Which might take a while to write, so PLZ be patient!), will be discovering just what the Elements of Harmony are, and seeing all our favorite Minecrafters be AMAZING! AND EPIC! AND AMAZING!**

**Will Sky and Vengelfe find the Elements of Harmony? Will Sky **_**EVER**_**make friends?! Or Will Herobrine reign Supreme?!**

**So, yeah. Plz review, send your OC's, and HAVE A GREAT DAY! OR NIGHT! WHERE-EVER YOU ARE!**


	3. The Elements of Harmony Part 2

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome back to the 2nd installment of 'MLM: FiB'! And before we start, I just wanna say: **

**FUIBSDLFKJIEGWHBEGFIUOWBDFUBGHSFUBN 100 VIEWS IN TWO CHAPTERS?! AND 7 REVIEWS?!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**And now, I'd like to respond to reviews:**

**gamerboy111: ERMAHGERD Thank you! Can't wait for your OC! All of your support really helps! (Mitch Voice): You're far too kind, sir! Good luck with your story! And trust me, I'm not stopping! ;)**

**DestinyWish: I already have a OC For Applebloom, but have no fear! I plan on using yours OC! **

**Leafshine: Yay! Thank you! :))**

**Made Of Ashes: Yay! I'm glad I make everyone excited!**

**And before I do disclaimers, be on the lookout for the first book I'm doing in a series:**

**Poptropican Sonic! It's coming out later today! And now, the time everyone dreads:**

**DISCLAIMER TIIIIME!**

**I don't own My Little Pony (Which belongs to Hasbro), or Minecraft (Which is Mojang's thing), I just combine the two!**

* * *

~_Previously on My Little Minecraft…_~

Herobrine just chuckled.

"**Remember this day, little players, for it was your last.**" His cape began to slowly form a twister behind him."**From this moment forth, The Night, Will Last, FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA**_** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Sky, along with all of Block City, could only stare up in horror at the monster that had been unleashed.

(Back to the Present day!)

Herobrine was laughing like he was insane as the large, purple twister behind him grew larger and much scarier. But mlgHwnT, always quick, stood to attention and pointed an accusing finger at Herobrine.

"Seize him!" He called to a couple of loyal pegasi guards. "Only he knows where Notch is!"

The guards, quick to attention, leapt into the air, and proceeded to charge at Herobrine. But he would have none of it.

"Stand back, you fools!" He shouted, his eyes glowing brightly, as he laughed, his cape struck lightning bolts at the valiant guards, sending them flying back. Realizing he had better things to do then lecture to a couple of weak, scared-out-of-their-blocks Crafters, he let his cape engulf him, being, armor, and all, letting him become a fog that blasted out the doors of the main hall.

Now Bajan, who had been in the iron grip of Deadlox, was able to shake him off, and fly outside to chase the purple mist.

"Come back here, you!" He called, waving his diamond sword. But Herobrine just went on, ignore the Crafters brave calls. In that small time though, Bajan caught his breath, and though about what in the name of Notch just happened. Herobrines maniacal words echoed and bounced around in his mind.

"Night-time… Forever?" He whispered. For once, he felt afraid, unsure of the future, like how his heart was beating as fast as his small wings on his magical Boots with the Fur. He glanced around, hoping to find something, _anything_ that could help him fight that… thing that went flying.

And in this look-around, he spotted Sky and Vengelfe were speeding outside, trying to run back to their library. Bajan remembered the crafter from earlier, the one who he had made all muddy, and give him that… Hairdo. He almost laughed if it wasn't for the direness of the situation he was in. He looked curiously at the Crafter who seemed to be going somewhere.

"Where's _he_ going?" The Canadian questioned.

* * *

Back in the Tree Library of Sky, Vengey was a little on the sleepy side.

"We gotta stop Herobrine!" She said, trying to fight the waves of sleepiness that overcame her. But eventually, she gave in, and with her tail curled up, she slept in her bed, gently snoring with small puffs of steam coming out of her nose. Sky gently placed a blanket over her. "You've had a long day, Vengey." He said. "You need to sleep." On his way out, he turned off the lights, and everything was peaceful.

… Almost.

A loud crash was heard, as Sky was throwing aside books, and using his magic to rapidly skim through books like mad. "Elements, Elements, Elements, UGH! How can I stop Herobrine without the Elements of Harmony?!" He turned around to be met by with the finger of a certain Canadian.

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Herobrine, huh? Are you a _spy_?!" Sky could only back up in fear as Bajan was advancing towards him. He was saved from whatever other questions the brunette was going to torrent down on him, when the young flier was abruptly pulled back, glaring in annoyance at Deadlox.

"Settle down, Bajan. He's not a spy." He calmly said, but a twinge of annoyance was obvious in his voice. The others- TrueMU, Ssundee, and Husky- walked inside and marveled at the largeness of the Library Sky called Home. Deadlox looked to Sky, and his voice softened. "But… you sure know what's going on, don't you, Sky?"

With the other 5 facing him, Sky had no choice but to confess what had happened. "I-I read all about the prediction of Herobrine. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop him. But I don't know what they are, where to find them- I don't even know what they do!"

Sky's explanation was broken when Ssundee was looking at a certain book. "Elements of Harmony- A Reference Guide!" Sky charged over there so fast Ssundee went flying. "How did you find it?!" Sky questioned the man.

"~It was under E-EEE!~" Ssundee proclaimed in a sing-song voice, as he skipped back to his friends. Sky, more than a little embarrassed, just went "Oh…" He quickly used his budder magic to pull the book out, and flip to the center.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known- Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the two Royal Brothers."

Unknown to the Minecrafters inside, Herobrine, in his fog form, was just outside eavesdropping on their little conversation. Hearing this location, he sped off to the castle. He knew the place well. It was before he was banished… But as he sped off, Sky continued to read.

"The castle is located in what is now-" All the members shuddered as they read the location out loud.

"- The Everfree Forest!"

The terrified six players stood outside the edges of the spooky forest, unsure of what to do.

Ssundee, who had more enthusiasm that the other five could handle, cried "Wheeee! Let's go!"

He was abruptly stopped from entering when Sky calmly stated "Not so fast. L-Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"No can do, Budder-cube." Deadlox said, marching a bit ahead. "We aren't letting any friend of ours go into that spooky place." It took almost everything for Sky not to growl. Enough with the friend thing! He needed to do this alone! Why can't they see that?

"We're sticking to you like Carmel on a candy apple!" Deadlox finished, and with Husky, TrueMU, and Bajan, they marched into the forest. "Ooooo!" Ssundee said, almost drooling. "_Especially_ if there's Candy Apples in there!"

Sky looked a little confused at the slightly crazy crafter. "What? Those things are GOOD!" Ssundee merely said, as he happily jogged into the forest. Sky could only sigh as he slowly walked into something he had a very bad feeling about.

* * *

"So… None of you have been in here before?" Sky said, trying to spark a conversation with the others to get their minds off of the creepy forest.

"Why, Notch no!" Husky cried, speaking for once in a long time "I mean, just look at it! It's dreadful!"

"And it ain't natural!" Deadlox said, slightly scared at the dense foliage and the dark forest. "Folks say it doesn't work the same way as Block City." Unbeknownst to the players, the mysterious fog Herobrine was in, squeezed and disappeared into the small cracks and crevices on the mountainous path they were walking on. "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" Sky said, fear weaved deeply in his words.

"~_No-obody knoo-oows!_~" Bajan said, emerging from the shadows in a spooky voice. Husky, Ssundee, and TruMU looked afraid and huddled together as Bajan continued with his ghost story.

"Wanna know why?" He asked, slowly creeping up on the terrified trio. "Bajan, Quit it!" Deadlox scolded the adventurous teen, but the brunette paid him no mind. "Because every player who's come in, has never… come… OUT!"

At the same moment, the Fog made the mossy cliff crumble apart, and thinking fast, Bajan and TrueMU flew up, safe from falling down.

But not everyone could fly.

Husky, Ssundee, Deadlox, and Sky were falling down the cliff face (and, might I add, screaming like a bunch of girls, with the occasional screech from Sky going 'I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!') with zero way to get back up.

"Jason, quick!" Bajan called, addressing the shy boy by his real name to get his head in the game. He plummeted down to help rescue his friends, with spaceman going "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!"

Bajan quickly lifted Ssundee high from harm, and TrueMU grabbed Husky by his large tail fin. (much to the Mudkips annoyance) Deadlox was able to save himself by clinging onto a large root, and he looked down to see if Sky was alright.

But Sky kept going down the cliff face, not stopping until his legs dangled over the edge, his hands scrambling for anything to hold onto. The gorge he was over was deep.

Like _super_ deep.

Like 'If-you-fall-it's-Instant-Death' deep.

Deadlox, unable to let his friend die, made his split second choice. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He cried, let himself fall, and reach for Sky's hands. He wasn't strong enough to pull the teen up, and he mentally cursed himself for not bringing his lucky rope. "Deadlox, what do I do?!" Sky questioned, cobblestone blocks falling down the face and landing below. Deadlox, still struggling to help the budder teen, looked up, and immediately told Sky something no person in their right minds would do.

"Let go."

"Are you _crazy_?!" Sky nearly screamed.

"No I'm not. Let go, and I promise you'll be safe."

"T-That's not true!" Sky shot back, fear dancing wildly in his sunglass-y eyes.

"Now listen here, what I'm telling you is the honest truth." Deadlox reassured the budder teen. "Let go, and you'll be safe." Sky, even though he was deathly afraid, decided to trust the teen's honesty, and, even though his body was screaming at him to reconsider, he let go of the headphone wearing boy's hands.

Aaaaaand this resulted in more screaming like a girl.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Sky shouted at air, sure he was probably going to die a horrible death, until he landed safely against something. He looked down, and spotted Bajan and Jason carrying the budder teen, who now had a massive smile on his face. He started to fall a little, but quickly recovered with TrueMU apologizing "Oh, I'm sorry, boys, I'm not used to carrying anything more than a bat or two." Sky could only watch, smiling when Deadlox parkoured his way down the maintain side on small outcroppings in the rock. With a flip, he landed safely, along with Sky.

The Fog, though, was rather angry at these players. They thought they could get to the castle easy? Well, he'll show them! The fog sped off far from the gathering of teens, and zoomed straight for a sleeping Manticore. He entered his paw, and the pained beast let out an earth shattering roar.

* * *

"-And once Ssundee and Husky were saved, Whoosh!" BajanCanadian retold, zooming through the air above the traveling group. "Me and TrueMU loopedy-looped around and Wham! Caught you right in the nick of time." He finished, landing right next to a very annoyed looking Sky.

"_Yes,_ Bajan, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-"

Sky was cut short when a beast stopped the team right in their tracks.

"A Manticore!" Sky shouted in disbelief, as the creature let loose a mighty roar. For those of you who have not _seen_ a Manticore, it's a very frightful thing, with the body of a lion, wings of a dragon, and the barbed tail of a scorpion. It's very big in size, and you should probably run if you do see one in your life.

"We gotta get past it!" Sky said, pointing at the terrifying beast with his eyes narrowing. On the other hand, though, TrueMU looked horrified at the approaching hybrid, which tried to cut Husky to ribbons. He would've succeeded, if the Mudkip hadn't jumped away in time, and sock the beast right in the jaw.

"Take that, you ruffian!" The Mudkip cheered, only for the beast to roar in his face. '_When was the last time you brushed your teeth?_' He thought, but he had bigger problems. "My Fin!" He cried, seeing as his once straightened fin was now completely blown back. Seeing the hybrid was willing to do much more than just roar, the Pokémon let out a yelp and ran off.

"Wait…" TrueMU said, trying to calm Husky down as he ran away from the behemoth as it chased him. He had an idea, if only they would listen! The Manticore, though, was stopped in his tracks when he felt extra weight on his mane. He looked up to see a triumphant Deadlox.

"Yee-haw! Git' along, little piggy!" The crafter replied, riding the creature as it tried to buck him off. "W-wait!" TrueMU said, trying to get everyone's attention. He had a plan, but it wouldn't work if they were trying to hurt the hybrid. Soon enough, and with a powerful stop, Deadlox went flying off the creatures shoulders. He looked at the now waiting eagerly Bajan as he went skyward. "All yours, dude."

"I'm on it!" The Canadian replied, saluting first before he went down to face the beast. "Wait!" TrueMU called again, slightly louder than last time. He knew what to do, and they could get past the creature with no violence. Bajan didn't seem to hear him, as he used his 'Betty-ful Dry', making red streaks as he zoomed around the beast. Manticores, though, have very good vision, so he could see Bajan as he circled. He raised his tail in defense, then, like a player up to bat, struck a home run.

"Bajan!" Sky cried, worried for the teen, as he went sprawling out in front of the rest of the team, dirt and mud streaked on his face and checkered jacket. Sky, though, had a very stern look of determination towards the beast. If you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. The beast seemed to know this, and started to paw the ground like a bull.

The crafters backed up, like a racer would do at the starting line, and sprinted out, charging straight at the angry Manticore (with the exception of Ssundee, who was happily skipping). They were coming up close, when-

"WAA-AAAAIT!" Jason called out, finally managing to stop and slow down both sides (who were now slightly confused.) Jason, smiling slightly approached the beast calmly, as the team looked on in awe. The beast was about to swat away the teen, making the other crafters back up, covering their faces, not wanting to see the gruesome scene they were sure was going to happen. But all they heard was:

"Ssssshhh, it's ok." Jason spoke softly to the enraged beast, and-of all things- started petting and hugging it.

Now Manticores usually would've been even more angry with someone hugging them, but TrueMU was so good with animals, and the fact that he was so calm, the hybrid didn't lift a paw. Realizing the crafter only wanted to help, he held out his paw for all to see, showing a large, purple thorn embedded deeply in his paw. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby!" Jason cooed softly.

"_Little_?" Bajan questioned, seeing that the beast was not little whatsoever.

"Now, this might hurt just a little bit…" The spaceman continued, and proceeded to pull the gargantuan thorn out, which made the beast swiftly pick him up and roar in his face.

"_TrueMU__!_" All the members screamed in fear.

But the beast didn't hurt him at all. Matter of fact, he started purring and gently licking Jason's now exposed hair (as his helmet fell off in the first lick.) "Aww, you're just a big, little baby, aren't you? Yes, you are…" the spaceman said, as the team, happy he wasn't hurt, quickly walked past the Manticore while he was licking Jason. Sky though, was curious, and stayed behind before the Manticore put him down and walked off.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Sky asked, noting Jason's now on end hairstyle.

"I didn't." TrueMU said as he walked to rejoin the group, his helmet tucked underneath his arm. "Sometimes, we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Sky looked at him, and softly smiled as he took in the spaceman's wise words.

Meanwhile, the same thorn spun rapidly, showing the smog that made it. These Crafters were more pesky then he imagined. He needed to scare them away from the Elements, and soon…

* * *

Mudkip shivered. Out of fear or the cold, he wasn't sure. "My eyes need a rest from all this icky mud." He stated, as the crafters were walking. The dense foliage became even thicker, blocking out the moon, the only light source the team had. "…Well, I didn't mean that literally…"

"You hate mud-" Bajan stated, confused. "Yet your name is _Mud_-kip."

"Oh, it's always in the name, huh?" The Pokémon snapped back.

"That Castle-" Sky said, out of explanation and trying to break up the fight between the two. "-Could be right in front of our noses, and we wouldn't see it!" Unbeknownst to the players, the mysterious fog seeped its way into the bark of the rotten tree's surrounding the team, as the six members were muttering something together.

"-I think I stepped in something." Deadlox finished, looking at the bottom of his shoes, covered in a brown sludge. TrueMU, for some reason, screamed in fear.

"It's just mud! Geez-" Deadlox said, backing up into a tree, until he saw what the animal lover was afraid of. A hideous, giant face was on the tree bark, making the headphone wearing teen let out a yelp and back up. The effect quickly spread, and the team found themselves surrounded by scary faces. The team screamed in horror and fright, thinking that it was the end.

"JASON, I'M STARTLED!" Sky screamed, leaping onto the back of the terrified spaceman. They were just about to run out of the forest, when they heard a strange sound-

Laughter.

Ssundee was making faces at the tree's and laughing in their face.

"Ssundee, what are you _doing_?! Run!" Sky advised, wishing the Crafter would get away. "Come on guys, don't you see?" Ssundee said, starting to bounce a little, as a string instrument played in the background.

Ssundee: _When I was a little noob and the sun was going do-own!_

"Tell me he's not-" Sky said, trying to stop the singing before Ssundee could continue.

Ssundee: _The darkness and the shadows,_

_they would always make me fro-own!_

"… He is." Husky replied, as Ssundee leaped around the area.

Ssundee: _I'd hide under my pillow, at what I thought I saw,_

_But my parents said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!_

"Then what is?" Bajan questioned the crafter.

Ssundee:_ They said 'Ssundee, you gotta stand up tall,_

_Learn to face your fears, you'll see they can't hurt you,_

_Just laugh and make them disappear!'_

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ssundee said, and in a poof of colorful smoke, the mean face disappeared. The rest of the crafters stared in shock at what happened, and soon, they were starting to laugh at the monsters, too.

Ssundee: _Sooooo!_

_Giggle at the ghostly! Guffaw at the grossly!_

_Crack up at the creepy! Whoop it up with the weepy!_

_Chortle at the kooky! Snortle at the spooky!_

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone,_

_And if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna Hahahaha Hahaha! Heh…_

By now, Ssundee was almost in tears at laughing so much, but he continued, and as he sang, all the faces left disappeared

Ssundee: _Laaaaaaauuuuugh!_

Soon, all the Crafters where lying on the ground of the forest, laughing their heart out together. As they did, Sky had second thoughts. Maybe they were right, he would never be able to get this far if it wasn't for them. Maybe… It was a good idea to have friends.

* * *

The merry band of crafters were in high spirits, and they giggled occasionally, still having fun. Ssundee, who was in the lead, stopped suddenly (and causing a major traffic jam in the back) and looked at a raging river that stood in front of them. "How are we gonna cross this?"

The team was interrupted in their thinking when they heard an odd sound, like crying. As they peeked through the bushes, they saw a giant Sea Dragon, thrashing in the river and crying dramatically. "What a world!" He kept saying "What a world!"

Now someone usually would've run away screaming at the sight of a giant sea green and deep blue hued dragon the size of a tall building. He had a large portion of Electric blue hair, which complemented his shiny green scales, getting everything wet with his thrashing.

Then again, the team faced a Manticore (Well, Jason did, if anything.) and they felt unafraid of anything.

"Excuse me, sir." Sky said, stepping forwards. "Why are you crying?"

"Well, I don't know." The Dragon said, using his hands to narrate. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this little bit of blue smoke just whisked past, and tore half of my finely chiseled chin, clean off!" Sure enough, one of the blue scales that made up his chin were cut right off, leaving a space in his scales where it used to be. "And now, I look simply horrid!" He went into another crying fit, churning up a massive wave that soaked all the crafters. (Sky was thoroughly upset, for this was the second time he got splashed today… or was it yesterday? It was hard to tell with the moon always up.)

"Oh, Gimme a break!" Bajan stated, clearly annoyed that his favorite jacket was now completely drenched. "That's what all the fuss is about?" Deadlox said, also annoyed. His hair part was sopping wet and covered his face, except his mouth, making him look like a dog.

"Why, of course it is!" Husky said, not looking so bad since the Pokémon was a water type, marched up to the dragon "How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him!" He started stroking the Serpents massive snout. "Such lovely luminescence scales!"

The serpent sniffed and replied "I know!"

"And just look at your expertly quaffed hair!"

The serpent immediately perked at this compliment, and ran a hand through his hair "Ooohhh, I know, I know!"

"Such a fabulous manicure!"

The serpent gasped in delight "It's so true!

"All ruined without your beautiful chin." Mudkip said, sadness weaved in his words. "It's true, I'm _Hideous_!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulousity go uncorrected!" Husky said, narrowing his eyes and determination was obvious in his voice. Acting fast, he picked a scale off of the dragons body, which made him yelp in pain. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" Holding the scale up high like a sword, Husky did something he wouldn't dream of doing.

"Husky," Sky said, with the rest of the team curious at what the Pokémon was about to do. "What are you-"

The sound of cutting was heard for miles, and the dragon promptly fainted.

Husky dropped the scale, and with his aqua magic, lifted up his prized fin and shifted it into place on the dragons chin, making him stand up straight and tall, giggling like he was a school girl.

"Oooo! My Chin! How wonderful!" Husky smiled at the fact the Serpent was happy. "You look smashing!"

"Oh my gosh, Husky, your handsome fin!" Husky realized he looked much different, but seemed happy about it. "Oh, it's alright, Sky. Short fins are in this season! And besides, It'll grow back." Sky could only smile at the Pokémon's enthusiasm.

"So would the Chin-beard-thingy!" Bajan just rolled his eyes and muttered to Sky. Sky looked around, and saw that the river was calming down.

"Hey, the river!" Sky said, wading slowly into the calm, blue water. "We can cross now- WOAH!" He was interrupted when a large green mountain appeared, but calmed down realizing it was the dragon. "Allow me!" He stated, and created enough small mounds for everyone to get across the river by parkour. Sky though, hung around for a while. Husky was willing to give up his fin for someone he rarely even knew. Sky was touched by his act, and continued to think about it as the members journeyed on.

* * *

As the rugged band of six went on, Sky looked ahead at the parted fog. "Over there! The ruins that hold the Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Just up ahead, there seemed to be ruins of an old castle, obviously abandoned for a long time because all the cobble was overgrown with moss and vines. Sky, in all the excitement, rushed ahead.

"Sky!" Deadlox called, also excited. "Wait for us!" As the other five raced behind him. "We're almost there- Whaa!" He called to the others, only to nearly drop off the edge of a cliff. He expected the bridge to be in perfect condition too? No! Sky mentally cursed himself for not thinking and letting his emotions almost do him in. He was saved, luckily, by Bajan, who pulled him back to safety. "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" The Canadian smirked playfully.

"Now what?" Ssundee sighed. "Duh!" Bajan said, shaking his boots a little to get them active. "Oh, yeah!" Ssundee said, still happy after this whole ordeal and what they've been through. The brunette Canadian flew over to the other side, picking up the other side of the nearly collapsed bridge, and was about to tie it to a tall, sturdy stone, when he heard a voice.

"_~Baa-jaaan~_" The voice said. It sounded feminine to the Canadian, but he was wary of any traps. "W-Who's there?" Bajan questioned, unaware of the three smog sprites that passed quickly beneath him. "_~Baa-jaaan~_" The voice said again. Bajan quickly pulled out his diamond sword, and began waving it around with expert skill. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" The voice, unfazed, continued.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flier in all of Minecraftia."

"Who?" Bajan confusingly said, lowering his swords a little. "Why, you, of course!" The voice replied. Bajan felt his heart pump faster, and his eyes glittered with excitement. "Really?! Well, I mean, Oh yeah! Me! Oh, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Yogsacast that, would'ja? Because I've been trying to get in that group forever!"

"No, Bajan." The voice purred. "We want you to join us-" Immediately, three figures emerged from the dense fog. "-The Shadowcast!" All the three figures, two males and a female, wore and purple jumpsuits with lightning bolt patterns, separating the main purple body from the black arms and legs, with special combat boots with large, black wings. Each with blue hair and yellow goggles, the female spoke again. (Since Bajan assumed she was the leader)

"We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest. And soon, we will be the greatest in all Mincraftia." She stepped towards Bajan, twirling her fingers around Bajans dog tag. "But first, we need a _Captain_." She proceeded to circle him slowly. He smiled liking where the conversation was going. "The most magnificent-",

"Yes."

"-Swiftest!-"

"Yup!"

"-Most Bravest flier in all Minecraftia." Bajan couldn't help but let a small bit of pride touch his gut. "Yes, yes, It's all true!"

"We need-" She paused dramatically, before whispering in the Canadians ear. "-you."

"YES!" Bajan was so happy, he skyrocketed a good few feet in the air. "Sign me Up! Just let me tie this rope for my friends, and we got a deal." He said, flying over to the rope, and was going to tie it, until the female swiftly flew over and went up in his face. "NO! It's them or us!"

Bajan, stood back, afraid, unable to make his choice: Either take this dream and leave his friends, or be able to carry on, and let his one shot at stardom get away?

"Bajan!" Sky called, reminding the brunette of his friends. "What's taking so long?" He gasped and looked at his friends' situation. "Oh no. Bajan!" The female, not wanting any interference with Bajans' choice, since she seemed to be winning him over, made her goggles glow, and make the fog dense and clouded. "Don't listen to them!" Was all Sky could say before the fog muffled his advice. Bajan pondered, trying to decide.

"Well?" Said the female. Bajan, probably going to regret his decision, made his choice: "You." The female smiled with glee, being able to win him over "Thank you, for the offer, I mean." The other three could only gape in shock as Bajan tied the rope around the rock, then fly up. "But… I'm afraid I have to say no." While he flew through the fog, the female grimaced, and the three beings turned into Shadow Sprites, and they flew back to report to Herobrine.

Bajan flew back to Sky and his friends, congratulating him as they crossed the now secure bridge. "Good work, Bajan!" Sky said, impressed he'd give up his dream to help his friends. "You see? I'd never leave my friends hanging." He went ahead, shouting "Power Moves Only!" as Sky could only smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

The group, now inside, marveled at the once great castle. It's pillars were crumbled, but they were intricately detailed all the same. The windows, now shattered, were once tall and could almost touch the sky. The roof, now totally gone, could've been the place for hundreds of lights to hang. The floor was mossy with grass, but a large sort of rune took up the space. In the middle of the rune, was a pedestal, each spoke holding a stone ball with symbols.

"Whoa." Deadlox breathed in. "Come on Sky, isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Sky proudly stated. "We found them!" Bajan and TrueMU flew up and grabbed a stone at a time, then flying back down. "Careful, Careful!" Sky alerted, and the two Crafters placed the last of the five rocks down. "One, two, three, four, five… There's only five." Ssundee counted, confusingly looking at Sky.

"Where's the sixth?" Bajan questioned.

"The book said-" Sky assured, kneeling to get a closer look at the prize he'd been pursuing tirelessly. "-When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Deadlox questioned the budder teen. "I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back, I don't know what will happen." Sky commanded, as he used his buddery magic to spark and glimmer. Deadlox, being second-in-charge (Sky didn't exactly do that, but he just sort of took the position for the teen), stepped away and beckoned to the doors. "Come on, you guys. He needs to concentrate." The five left Sky to work his magic (Quite literally), and none took notice of the mysterious blue smog that wormed it's way to Sky.

Spinning faster and faster, it picked up the five stones, spinning faster and faster until it was a tornado of blue smoke. Sky, having his eyes closed this whole time, screamed in fear at the twister. "The Elements!"

"SKY!" The others called, rushing back inside as fast as they could. They only saw Sky leaping into the giant tornado, and with a white flash, was gone. In a frame on ten seconds, panic settled over the group, with rapid questions: "Where did he go?" What was that flash?!" "Sky-yy!"

* * *

Deadlox always sort of knew this would happen. That didn't calm him down though. But unlike the others (Who were screaming in panic), he was quick to take action. "Sky!" He called, trying to find him "Where are you?!"

"Look!" Husky pointed outside at an opposite, equally downgraded building, with white light streaming from the windows. "Come on!" Deadlox called, leading the others to doors that lead to a passageway.

Sky, though, wasn't faring so well. In a flash, he landed with a thud on the ground, buddery smoke blocking his vision. He coughed for a minute, then looked up in horror. Herobrine, on a pedestal higher than Sky, was grinning with laughter. His cape, slowly spinning around, showcased the Elements of Harmony, now in his possession. Thunder boomed and lightning seemed to bend and twist around him. Sky, with a sense of pride, got up quickly, got into a running pose, and used his magic to make his hand a fist, covered in buddery flames.

"**You're kidding.**" Herobrine said, sarcasm dripping in his thunderous voice. "**You're kidding, right?**"

Sky wasn't kidding in the slightest, charging towards Herobrine, making his arm covered in flames now, too. Herobrine, not letting anything interfere with his plans, charged at the Crafter, leaving the Elements on the same pedestal. Sky smirked as his plan succeeded, letting the buddery flame engulf him, and in a flash, he vanished, leaving a momentarily confused Herobrine.

Sky reappeared at the same pedestal Herobrine was just on. His head hurt like crazy, using so much magic in such a small time, but he had bigger problems. "Just one spark! Come on, Come on!" Using both fists, he was able to make the balls spark and glitter, with the occasional spark of current that ran between them. Herobrine, outraged that he had been tricked, summoned his tornado attack again, and zoomed over to Sky, rematerializing in the center of the circle.

Sky, unable to control the flow of magic, was knocked back to the ground. Herobrine seemed to realize what the teen was doing, and realized that doom was inevitable. "No! NO!" Sky smirked, thinking he had finally defeated Herobrine. The current went on a little longer, and-

Nothing happened.

The magic and sparks fizzled out completely, leaving Herobrine standing in the middle of five stones. Sky was in complete shock, and Herobrine was recovering quick.

"But- But where's the sixth Element?!" Sky questioned. Herobrine laughed evilly, then, with a massive Stomp, shattered the crystals apart, leaving Sky to fall to his knees as the crystal shards were heard for miles.

"**You little fool.**" Herobrine spat out the words like they were poison. "**Thinking you could defeat **_**me**_**?!**" His cape started spinning around higher and higher in the sky, forming a massive twister. "**Now, you will never see your precious King, or your sun. The Night, will last FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

'_It's over…_' Sky thought in defeat. '_Herobrine won. I didn't. The night will be eternal, and I'll never see Notch again._' But, with an odd feeling, he turned around when he heard the voices of five certain crafters, their Shadows illuminated on the stairwell. "Hold on Sky! We'll be there!"

When he heard that phrase, Sky's heart nearly stopped. Time seemed to slow down completely, and sound became muted. He gasped, and in his eyes, he felt… a _spark_. He didn't know what it was or where it came from, but it was a spark in his stomach that was waiting to be ignited.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong!" Sky challenged the Nether King, fear flashing on his face for a brief second, before he scowled again. "Because the Spirits of the Elements of Harmony, are right- HERE!" He cried, gesturing to all his friends. Even as he did so, multicolored magic was making the crystals vibrate and lift up.

"W- What?!" Herobrine looked at the floating crystals, confused.

"Deadlox, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of- Honesty!" Green colored Crystals started circling and floating around the boy, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"TrueMU, who tamed the Manticore with his compassion, represents the Spirit of- Kindness!" Orange colored Crystals circled around the spaceman, who was fearful, but soon was back to normal.

"Ssundee, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the Spirit of- Laughter!" Grey colored Crystals circled the man, who jumped in glee and looked ready to take on anything.

"HuskyMudkipz, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the Spirit of- Generosity!" Aqua Crystals danced around the Pokémon, who's smile would've blown Vengelfe away.

"And BajanCanadian, who couldn't not abandon his friends for his own hearts' desires, represents the Spirit of- Loyalty!" Red Crystals spun in circles around the Brunette, making him look prideful. "The spirits of these five players got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Sky said, growing in more and more confidence.

"**You still don't have the sixth Element!**" Herobrine responded, fear slightly edged in his words. "**The spark didn't work!**"

"It did," Sky shot back. "A different kind of spark!" The budder teen looked at the five players who he had dragged into this. "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all-" He turned around, determined to face Herobrine.

"-Are my FRIENDS!"

In the very moment he said that, a flash emerged from above sky. A new rock, carved with a six pointed star, descended slowly on the group, making them seem brighter. Even Herobrine had to cover his eyes with his cape. "You see, Herobrine, when those Elements are Ignited by the… The spark! Inside of us all, it creates the sixth element."

"The Element of- MAGIC!"

A white flash was seen, and the crystal surrounding the players, soon transformed into shiny, golden necklaces. The rock above sky, soon turned into a golden crown, with a buddery, six pointed star.

Light seemed to be projected everywhere, and when the six were clustered together, a double helix rainbow spiraled upwards, then came crashing down on Herobrine. "**No, NO**!" He cried, as the rainbow formed a tornado, enclosing him.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**!" He cried, thrashing around, but his effort was futile, as the light between the sixth grew brighter, Sky's eyes became a solid budder color, and the whole world went white.

* * *

The Main Six were sprawled out on the hard, stone floor, unconscious. That blast had drained a lot of their energy, but they were soon waking up. "Oww…" BajanCanadian said, rubbing his temple. "My head…"

"Is… Is everybody Ok?" Deadlox asked, but was soon interrupted by Husky.

"OH, THANK GOODNESS!" He looked up, and saw his fin, now completely restored. "Oh, wow, Husky." TrueMU commented. "It looks awesome."

"I know!" Husky cried. "I'll never part with it again!" He started stroking his fin back, but TrueMU shook his head. "No, Your necklace." He said, pointing the gold object out. It was carved very well, and an aqua gem shaped like a diamond was in the middle. "It looks just like your pin."

"Hmm?" Husky said, noticing it and the pin, with their matching similarities, and he smiled and said "So does yours!" TrueMU gasped in delight, seeing an orange butterfly gem in the center of his. The others took notice of their gems, Ssundee bouncing up and down in excitement, seeing a light grey balloon on his, "Look at mine, look at mine!" Deadlox like it, and he loved his green apple on his necklace.

"Oh, heck yeah!" Bajan said, happy that his red Thunderbolt matched his personality. (**A/N: Huh. Both Rainbow Dash's and Mitch's gem are the same.**) Sky was admiring the buddery six pointed star on his golden, detailed crown. "Gee, Sky." Deadlox said, walking up and tracing his necklace. "I thought you were just spouting out random stuff… But, I guess we really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

"**Indeed you do.**" A voice said, but unlike Herobrine, who's voice was bitter, this one sounded kind and gentle. A light was seen outside, and, for the first time in forever (**I DON'T WANT ANY FROZEN COMMENTS!**), The sun was rising. A ball of light was being drifted inside, and in a flash of light, lo and behold, there stood Notch, the King of Minecraft, with his large, white wings, Golden Crown embedded with Emeralds, and the golden chest plate he wore, with a large Emerald inside it. It covered most of his brown shirt and white pants, and his black beard looked better, even in the sunlight. While the other members bowed before the god of Minecraftia, Sky jumped up and gasped in delight. "King Notch!" He ran to his mentor and they hugged each other. "**SkyDoesMinecraft, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.**"

"But, you told me it was all an old Minecraftia tale?" Sky said, confused.

"**I told you to make some friends.**" The King told the teen with a warm smile on his face. "**Nothing more. I saw the signs of Herobrines return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat him.**" The other members were slowly standing up, and Sky beamed, happy that he made his mentor happy. "**But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart.**" The six teens looked at each other, and smiled, knowing that all of them were going to be great friends. But Notch turned and looked at a figure. "**Now if only another will as well- Prince AntVenom.**" The teens saw and looked at the figure Notch was addressing.

He was surrounded by the shattered parts of armor that Herobrine wore, and he looked quite a bit younger then Sky. The young boy had raven black hair, pale skin, and a black outfit, with an ebony black chest plate. His budder amulet glowed in the sun's light, and in its purple center, a silver crescent moon came into light. His crown was a dark, navy blue with a single diamond embedded into the center. His blood red cape covered his back like a blanket, and he was struggling to get up. His hands were shaky, and his emerald eyes shrunk in fear of seeing Notch.

"**It has been a thousand years since I've last seen you like this.**" The King knelt before the scared boy, trying to talk to him. "**It's time we put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little brother.**"

"BROTHER?!" The teens gasped.

"**Will you accept my friendship?**" The wise god asked, offering a hand as he stood up. All the teens were on edge, hoping that Ant would accept (except for Ssundee, who fell because he was leaning forwards too much). The boy sniffled, then lunged Notch in a hug. "I'm so sorry!" He gasped between sobs. "I missed you so much, big brother!" Even Notch was on the edge of tears. "**I missed you, too.**"

Poor Ssundee was bawling his eyes out, but in an instant, he recovered. "Hey, do you know what this calls for? A PARTY!"

* * *

Confetti was everywhere, and people were rejoicing that Notch was back safely, and that Prince AntVenom was back. The streets were filled with people talking and dancing, and Vengey came out to hug Sky for his efforts. When Notch's Carriage touched the ground (being pulled by Pegasi guards), all subjects immediately bowed down. When Ant walked out beside him, he thought for sure the people would reject him again.

But they didn't. They cheered and welcomed him even more, and two very young children wrapped a flower necklace around him. Surprised by such an act of kindness, that he almost shed tears. He was so glad just to be back with his brother, and the fact that the crowd loved him again was ecstasy.

The only Crafter who wasn't celebrating was Sky, who looked even more depressed then the first time he came here. "**Why so glum, my faithful student?**" Notch gently asked the Budder teen. "**Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and that you can return to your studies in Camelot?**"

"That's just it." Sky softly replied, looking at his teacher and gesturing to his friends, who had an air of unhappiness around them, realizing Sky had to leave. "Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them…" Notch, realizing the tenderness of the situation, found that the problem could be easily solved with his authority.

"**Vengelfe, take a note please.**" The great King asked the dragon hybrid. Vengelfe quickly got out a scroll and a quill, and quickly began scribbling down what the King said. "**I, King Notch, herby decree that the student, SkyDoesMinecraft, shall take on a new mission for Minecraftia: He must continue to study the magic of friendship, he must report to me his findings, from his new home, in Block City!**" Sky immediately perked up, and all his friends ran up to the teen and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, cheering for their new friend.

"Oh, thank you, King Notch! I'll study harder than ever before!" Another wave of cheering ripped through the crowd, and the air of enjoyment and the sound of laughter could be heard even outside of Block City.

And, with this, the beginning of a great adventure has just begun, and Sky still has many things to learn from his studies. His quest is far from over, though, as he'll face new enemies, and new friends, but he, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, TrueMU, HuskyMudkipz, and Ssundee are-

"Isn't this exciting?!" Ssundee said, bursting into view. "Are you excited, cuz I'm excited, I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time when I saw you walk into town and I went *Gasp*, but really, who can top that?!"

Uh, let's wrap this up, quick!

* * *

**And this concludes the first two episodes of the series! The next episode is "The Ticket Master", so keep that in mind!**

**And D'AAAWWWWWWW! Don't you love young Ant? (If you're wondering where his facial features are, don't worry! They grow on him in "Venom Eclipsed".) HE'S SO CUTE! (Sorry, I'm fangirling a little.)**

**...**

**Huh. No one guessed AntVenom as Luna. So,**

**I GUESS YOU ALL GET A COOKIE! (#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)(#)!**

**Unfortunately, school is gonna be starting soon for me, so I might not update as often as I do, but don't worry! I'm not going to stop completley! **

**So, like always, Review, Like, Follow, and SEND THEM OC'S!**


End file.
